


Another Time Around the Board

by GuildedBeanGirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Lives, Protectiveness, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuildedBeanGirl/pseuds/GuildedBeanGirl
Summary: Link and Zelda have been through so many lives and destiny has brought them together every time. What if they actively fight destiny this time around?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	Another Time Around the Board

After hours of battle, his couldn’t raise his shield as fast. His sword dipped lower with each parry. With desperation he continued to fight. But each strike that broke his guard left another gash and he watched as those precious drops of blood dropped to the earth leeching his strength with it.  
A mistake.  
The blood loss made him light-headed and he didn’t see the feint for what it was. The strike hit home. As he fell to the earth she saw the enemies rushing him and the scream poured out of her like a desperate sob as she watched him die again, as she watched the sword come down…  
* gasp *  
Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were wet from tears. Just a dream. She reassured herself as she always did. It didn’t help. She knew they weren’t dreams. She threw off her quilt and flung her feet over the side of the bed. She needed to breath, resettle her thoughts. As she padded over to the window to let in a cool breeze, the dreams were a little too much lately.  
At first, she had welcomed the dreams. They were small snippets: their laughter ringing through a stable, a shared sandwich on the roof in the middle of the night. He looked a little different each time. And the world looked a little different. But, she knew it was real. And she knew how important he was too her. But lately, the dreams were less a comfort and more a burden.  
She had watched him die 29 times now.  
She used to be desperate to meet him. After all, her dreams seemed to show her that it was their destiny to meet. But, the recent dreams told her they also had another destiny: him sacrificing his life for her and her kingdom.  
This dream gave her a new desperate dream. That they would never meet. She loved him too much to lose him again.

“Take Epona and go,” he begged.  
“I can’t jus-“  
“Please… run…” he gasped with the last of his strength.  
It was too late. Again. He hadn’t been strong enough. He hadn’t come soon enough to make a difference. As he coughed out his last breaths, he watched her get pulled from his horse. As his world faded to darkness, he heard her scream.  
He bolted upright, reaching for the sword at his bedside. The dreams had always been this way. Some people spoke of blissful quiet when they faded to sleep. He wished he had even once slept without being assaulted by those horrible memories. His failure filled him with such pain.  
Not this time, he had determined. He’d find her sooner this time. Surely their destinies could change.


End file.
